Rose Drag Race: Season 3
Info Rose Drag Race is a fan made series created by Plastiquerose. 14 queens will compete for the title of "The Best Bouquet of Flowers", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. This season, ____ won the season, while ____ was crowned "The Prettiest Bouquet of Flowers". If you want to see where I get my queens, the sources are here and here. Be sure to scroll down for more queens. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Rose Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge, but had to leave the competition due to medical reasons. :█ The contestant returned to the competition, then later placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes ''Episode 1: Photoshoots! You Shoot Everything! ''Airdate: April 24, 2019 *'Guest Judges: '''Celine Dion and Ophelia Overdose *'Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with the past winners of Rose Drag Race. *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Anita Work *'Mini Challenge Summary: ''At the photoshoot, Venata was serving some weird poses and was told to step it up. Stellaria did not live up her drag mother, but still did a great job. Anita pretended the photoshoot was being posted on Instagram and served the cameras with her poses. Kalypso Winters was able to make some great shots and at one point looked stunning. The rest of the queens were okay, but did not stand out. In the end, Anita was the winner of the mini challenge.'' *'Main Challenge: '''Construct an outfit that corresponds with the runway theme ''Opulence. *'Runway Theme: '''Opulence *'Main Challenge Winner': Wanda World *'Main Challenge Summary: Out on the runway, Peachy served a Princess Peach inspired outfit but didn't really catch the theme of opulence. The Sensation gave us sensation on the runway and was beautiful. Botanica's outfit was expensive but it didn't look like it at all. A few more queens walk down until Anita is on. She is in a elegant outfit with stoned diamonds on the gown, and added lace on top with a bunch of opulent accessories. Venata was looking cute but didn't quite serve opulence. Pristine was stunning, serving a aqua blue outfit, flowing all the way down with beautifully done wigs and makeup. Finally, Wanda was on and served the judges everything expensive. She looked amazing and stunning down the runway and looked cute, still serving opulence on a stick. During critiques, Peachy, Botanica, Venata, Pristine, Wanda and Anita were declared the tops and bottoms. Peachy was told that she looked like a cosplayer and was told that she needs to put more effort next time. Anita was told that she was amazing and looked beautiful out there. Wanda was praised for making such an opulent outfit and cries tears of joy. Venata was told that she looked good, but didn't really match the theme. Botanica was clocked for having an expensive outfit but it looked like it was bought from Target. Finally, Pristine is praised for her wig and makeup and was overall stunning. Pristine and Anita were declared safe while Wanda was declared the winner. Peachy, Botanica and Venata were in the bottom. After a few minutes of conversation, Venata was declared safe, leaving Botanica and Peachy in the bottom. '' *'Bottom Two: '''Peachy Rolfe and Botanica O'Hara *'Lipsync Song: My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion *'Eliminated: '''Peachy Rolfe *'Lip Sync Summary: ''On the lipsync, Peachy was elegant and fit the theme of the song, but Botanica was putting more emotion into the song. Before the final chorus, Peachy does an unecessary wig reveal, in hopes that she would stay. Botanica at the end was crying real tears. Botanica stayed and Peachy sashayed away.'' '''''Episode 2: Eggs are Eggs!...cellent Airdate: April 25, 2019 *'Guest Judges: '''Tyra Banks and Artemis Tigress *'Mini Challenge: Be the first two to crack 25 eggs. *'Mini Challenge Winners: '''Ophelia World and Pristine Flows *'Mini Challenge Summary: 'Before the challenge begun, Anita Work and Stellaria Hytes decided not to compete due to personal reasons. At the start, Botanica cracks her first few eggs but soon breaks one on accident and is disqualified. Athena Wisdom soon joins her after she accidentally made an egg fall. Wanda was quick and was about to finish, but when cracking her last egg, she made the bowl fall off and break apart, leaving her disqualified. A few more queens fail until its down to four; Venata, Ophelia, Pristine and Dixie. Ophelia cracks her last egg and wins. Dixie cracks her last egg but the bowl overflows and a bit of the eggs fall off, causing her to lose. Pristine cracks her final egg and wins the mini challenge! *'Main Challenge: 'Star in egg based TV show sneak peaks. *'Runway Theme: 'What's Cookin? *'Main Challenge Winner: Athena Wisdom *'Main Challenge Summary: 'summary *'Bottom Two: '''Anita Work and Venata Genesis *'Lipsync Song: Circus- Britney Spears *'Eliminated: '''Anita Work *'Lip Sync Summary: ''venata was good but anita was suck!'' ''Episode 3: TBA ''Airdate: TBA *'Guest Judges: '''TBA *'Mini Challenge: TBA *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''TBA *'Mini Challenge Summary: 'TBA *'Main Challenge: 'TBA *'Runway Theme: 'TBA *'Main Challenge Winner: TBA *'Main Challenge Summary: '''TBA *'Bottom Two: 'TBA *'Lipsync Song: 'TBA *'Eliminated: 'TBA *'Lip Sync Summary: '''TBA